A Lover's Electric Touch
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: While waiting for her boyfriend to come home from work, Dana remembers the first time she found out Feedback was an alien in disguise. Done as a request for CherryBloom123. :)


**CherryBloom123, who owns Dana, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A Lover's Electric Touch**

Dana was laying on her bed as she waited for her boyfriend to come home and she saw the I.D. Mask on the table near the bed and picked it up, smiling a little as she traced it with a hand. "Hard to believe it's been a few months now," she said to herself.

 _A few months ago…_

Dana had finished her shift for the day and was ready to walk home. Since her car broke down a few days ago, she had to walk to work or wherever else she needed to go. She now adjusted a few of the bags on her arm and turned around, bumping into someone and she jumped. "Oh! Excuse me! Pardon," she said.

A strong arm moved around her back, helping her keep her balance. "My apologies," said a deep voice that she recognized and looked up to see it was her neighbor.

"Oh, Fred," she said, relaxing. "Sorry about that."

He smiled. "Let me take those bags for you," he said politely.

She smiled and allowed him to do so. "Thank you," she said.

"By the way, I took a look at your car and a buddy of mine is fixing it," he said.

She looked at him in surprise. "Oh, you didn't have to," she said.

"Dana," he said, giving her that smile that just made her smile back as his green eyes gazed deeply into hers and his short, black hair was blown around a little by the breeze. How he could stop her protests by just saying her name was unusual to her, but she secretly liked it.

She now looked at him and noticed his vehicle wasn't there. "Where's your car?" She asked curiously.

"I walked, actually," he said. "Plus, walking meant that I would get to walk you home."

She giggled and blushed a little. "For someone who hasn't asked me out on a date, you're certainly a flirt," she said.

He chuckled. "Oh, you haven't seen me flirt yet, Dana," he said as they arrived at her apartment and she let him come inside and took out some lemonade for them to drink.

"Really?" She asked and then smirked. "Well then, why don't you show me how you're the self-proclaimed flirt master?" She asked teasingly.

Smirking, he came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, making her stiffen a little. "It's just me," he said, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze and she relaxed a bit.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I believe you just issued a challenge for me, Dana," he said. "And…I intend to answer it."

His voice went deeper and she closed her eyes as she felt something electric gently run up and down her spine and gasped a little when she felt him gently nuzzle her shoulder and neck, pulling her into his arms.

Dana noticed that while he was nuzzling her neck, he seemed to be giving her a chance to pull away too, but she leaned into him and he began pulling her gently backwards while still nuzzling her neck until they came to the couch where he sat down and pulled her into his lap as he nuzzling now turned into gentle nips and bites.

She was in such a daze that she leaned her head back, allowing him to have full access to her neck and he took advantage of that, keeping up the gentle nips and bites. Dana felt it, but noticed how he was careful to not hurt her or leave bite marks.

This became a thing every day after work for her and one day, Dana came home in a sour mood due to having a bad day at work and tiredly went inside her apartment and heard a knock a moment later. Sighing, she answered it and saw him. "Oh, hi, Fred," she said tiredly as she let him in.

Seeing she wasn't in a happy mood, he pulled her into a hug and she returned it before silently tilting her head back and he smiled before doing something a little different this time.

He began kissing her neck.

She gasped a little, but then closed her eyes, letting him work his magic before he gently guided her to the couch, but instead of letting him sit down and pull her into his lap, this time, Dana lay on the couch and pulled him down a little to hover over her.

Smiling at her, he moved down to her neck. "Delectable," he whispered as he not only kissed her neck, but gently bit and nipped it too, along with nuzzling it.

As she let him do that, she noticed how each kiss, nip, nuzzle, and bite were not only gentle, but she felt a tingle of electricity each time and it made her squirm just a little as it tickled. "Fred," she breathed out and smiled a bit. "That tickles."

He chuckled and playfully poked her side. "What tickles?" He asked mischievously.

She would have given him a look if he hadn't suddenly began gently nibbling her neck at a fast pace, now making her giggle before he suddenly bit down on the side of her neck, but just enough to leave teeth marks that would fade. Dana stayed still as she felt him do so, but noticed it wasn't hurting. It was just a bit of pressure.

He then pulled gently away from her neck and smiled as she looked at him with that same look that he knew meant she was reeling a bit from his affections. His chuckles caught her attention. "If you're reeling from just that, then I know this will really make your head spin," he said.

Before she could ask what, she felt his mouth press to hers and one of his fingers gently traced her neck and she felt another electrical shock gently run through her and she gasped, giving him more access to her mouth, but he waited a moment before feeling Dana relax and her mouth stayed parted, allowing him to give her a French kiss.

She suddenly, but gently, pushed him back and he immediately pulled away. "Dana, am I…?"

She jumped at him and he fell back on the couch before she boldly kissed him this time and after a moment, gently pulled back a little. "Fred, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Of course, Dana," he said.

"How come I keep getting shocked when you play with my neck?"

He smiled and reached up to his face. "Fred?" She asked in confusion.

"Actually, my real name is Feedback," he said.

She gave him another confused look and watched him suddenly pull his face away with his hand, except the face morphed into a mask and she watched as the man holding her went from human to something else in seconds.

A black and green creature with two dreadlocks and a tail with pronged ends was looking up at her with one green eye. His plugged fingers gently ran over her neck again and she shuddered. "Dana, it's me," he said gently.

She gazed at him for a moment before swallowing. "What…What are you?" She asked.

"A Conductoid," he said. "An electric alien."

She smiled. "No wonder I felt tingly," she said as she gazed at him. "Are you just as gentle in your alien form as your human form?"

Feedback smiled as he proved that he was.

* * *

 _Present day…_

"Baby? You there?"

Dana blinked a little and saw Feedback leaning over her and chuckling. "What were you thinking about that you didn't even feel me kissing you neck?" He asked.

"About the day you showed me just how much of a flirt you were and when you revealed that you were an alien to me," she said as she kissed him. "How was work?"

Feedback smiled. "It was a good day," he said. "You were on my mind all day."

She smiled. "You mean you just wanted to prove you're still the flirt master," she said.

At her remark, the Conductoid nuzzled his face into her neck, making her giggle. "I'm the flirt master and you love it," he said as he gently nipped her neck before placing gentle bites on her upper neck and jaw.

She squirmed a little. "Oh, you make me feel tingly," she said.

"Oh, do I?" He asked with a mischievous grin as he gave her a kiss on the mouth that she gladly returned, enjoying her lover's electric, yet gentle, touch.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
